Events such as business trips, employment interviews, proposal activities, technical paper reviews, and the like often require that an individual review a set of documents related to the event. For example, interviewing a job candidate may require review of the candidate's resume, transcripts, writing samples, and other documents.
These relevant documents are typically collected by performing a desktop search that requires several iterations. Such searches rely heavily on what the searcher knows and what he finds during the search. For example, the searcher may need to know where on his desk top the relevant documents reside (e.g., in a desk top folder, in an email message, on a networked server, etc.). Thus, such searches are time consuming and do not guarantee that the searcher will locate all relevant documents even after many iterations of searching.